This invention relates generally to array chemical transfer devices, and in particular, to a fluid delivery system having an array of micro-channels in fluid connection with an array of wells.
In nanolithography, such as dip pen lithography (DPN) or other types of arrayed chemical transfer methods, it is desirable to provide inks, chemical or biological fluids, to a plurality of probes simultaneously. An arrayed fluid dispensing system with matching spatial configuration to the probe array would allow efficient inking of such an array of probes. Neighboring probes with very small distances between them can receive distinct inks. The probes can then be used to create high density arrays of biochemical substances, such as DNA or protein arrays.